Time Travelling Troubles
by Alive Through Writing
Summary: You guessed it! Hermione goes to the past and becomes friends with the marauders and more than friends with a certain werewolf... blaa blaa blaa... but, will she return to her own time? and if she does, will Ron and Harry accept her and what she has done?
1. Prologue

The war had ended and the wizarding world was slowly getting back on track every student at Hogwarts, went and retoke their last year due to disturbance, aka. the war.

Harry and Ginny got back together and, after a lot of publicity, finally got to have a private life away from Rita Skeeter. Ron found that his heart was in a place he never thought possible, stuck to Luna Lovegood, whom he started dating shortly after the war was finished. Hermione, still single, worked part time with the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, to get all prohibitory werewolf regulations banded, which lead to Remus Lupin teaching Defense against the Dark Arts again. Severus Snape, who, after being cleared of all charges, retook the position of Potions Master.

Harry and Ginny spent more time with each other, and therefore less time with their friends, as did Ron and Luna which meant that everybody was in a relationship except Hermione, even though she'd never admit it to anyone, she didn't like being so alone, she would often dream that she'd have someone to call her own, someone who, like her, was intelligent but more importantly had passion and heart. Someone romantic, but casual. Strong, but had weaknesses. Emotional, but not overly so. A good student, but had a michief streak. Intelligent, but fun. Her, so called, perfect man. Unfortunatly she had never met anyone like this, at least no one her own age. There was Remus Lupin, the man who she had had a crush on for the past four years, but there was no way he would ever even consider her in a romantic way. She was sure she was destined to be alone.


	2. What's going on?

On the morning of the 19th of September Hermione woke up at 5.45, an abnormal hour for her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something weird was going to happen to her. After trying unsucsessfully for 25 minutes to get back to sleep, Hermione angrily got out of bed and took a shower before getting dressed. She then checked the clock, 6.50am, a reasonable time to go downstairs, she decided. She walked down the stairs and surprisingly saw Harry sitting in an armchair glaring at the fire. Walking over, Hermione sat on the arm of the chair and looked into the fire with him.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked softly.

"Bad dream" he replied.

"Tell me about it"

"I lost you. And I don't mean you died, you disappeared and then I went to McGonagall and she said you had time-traveled and that she didn't know how to get you back, and that there was a chance that you wouldn't come back" he answered looking into Hermione's eyes. She could see the tears developing in his eyes.

She reached out and gathered him in her arms. Of all her friends, Harry had become something more than a friend to her, not romanticaly, but more like a soul mate.

"I'm not going to leave you, Harry, ever"

Together they walked down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast, there were only a few other students and teachers there. They sat down together and got some toast, buttering it and putting it on their plates before eating it.

"Ahem" a tenor voice exclaimed causing both to turn.

"Yes, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"I was just... umm... well... wondering how you are today, how are you?" he asked shyly.

"Im fine thanks, Harry?" Hermione replied as cheerfully as before.

"I'm good, how are you, Professor?"

"Good, good, I'm good. Well, um, have a good day" he said before walking away towards the teacher's table.

All day Hermione kept getting strange looks and was questioned asto whether or not she was ok by different Professors, by noon she was quite worried if they knew something she didn't and this increased by her receiving a letter from the Headmistress telling her to meet her in her office later that afternoon.


End file.
